


Bigger

by KatrinaRice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Belly Kink, Extreme Weight Gain, Fat fetish, Fatwin, Fetishism, M/M, Weight Gain, Weightgain, belly play, chubbychaser, fatadmirer, faterwin, fatfetishism, fatfetishistLevi, feedee, feedeeErwin, feeder, feederLevi, feederism, foodfetish, foodfetishism, gainerErwin, obeseErwin, obesity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice
Summary: Levi has two jobs. He’s a freelance computer programmer, creating different types of websites. But that’s not his main focus anymore. Because feeding his boyfriend Erwin is.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Levi watches Erwin dial the number of their favourite delivery place, and what he hears his boyfriend say into the device with a clear and confident voice is music to his ears, draws Levi closer to the sofa on which the big, blond man is comfortably sitting.

“I’d like the teriyaki chicken pizza, extra large and with extra cheese, please, the spaghetti Bolognese, a Caesar’s chicken salad, medium, the chicken wings and cheese bites with a curry dip, and the chocolate-caramel brownies. Oh, and throw in two of the double chocolate chunks as well, please… Thank you. Yes. That will be all… Ninety minutes? Sounds perfect. Thank you. Goodbye.”

Erwin ends the call and smiles at Levi, and the dark-haired man is… He’s totally smitten, taking the phone out of his boyfriend’s large hand, enjoying how Erwin’s fat fingers brush against his.

He places the device onto the coffee table, because he can put it back into the loading tray later, excitement sizzling through his veins when his gaze roams all over Erwin’s enormous belly, covered only by a thin, tight t-shirt, and that will start to be all bloaty and even more stretched in around one and a half hours when the food will be delivered.

Levi _loves_ Erwin’s belly.

That’s why he gives into his desire of touching it immediately, feeling it all up with his small hand, making Erwin chuckle when he lifts the fabric up, and starts to playfully smack it, watching it wobble.

Erwin’s belly isn’t just big. It’s huge. Fantastically huge. Beautifully round, like someone had pumped the most perfect XXL-balloon under his skin. It’s covering almost all of Erwin’s groin, when he’s sitting like that, and the stretch marks around his cute naval and on each side of the fattened stomach, reaching all the way up to his fantastic man boobs, are like an expensive painting worth to be put into the most prominent exhibition halls for Levi. Because Levi’s tastes are special.

He’s what you’d call a… fat fetishist. Though he calls himself a fat admirer, if anybody asks. And there is no other fat person that he admires more than Erwin.

His beautiful, big, fat Erwin.

“Do you want to take a shower before you eat, baby?” he asks, now tracing the hypnotic stretch marks with the pads of his small fingers.

“Yes, please,” Erwin murmurs, and when Levi looks up at his boyfriend, the blond man is smiling at him softly, his look one of adoration as well. Because just as much Levi admires Erwin, Erwin admires him. His boyfriend, lover, partner. His provider, caretaker and feeder.

“All right,” Levi answers, still running his fingertips softly along those special marks covering Erwin’s beautiful belly, his voice as sweet as honey. “I will prepare the bathroom, you can wait here and watch some Netflix, honeybunny. Do you want me to get you some crisps? Devin sent over your favourites – the kettle cooked cheddar ones.”

Devin is one of Erwin’s biggest fans, a true devotee and just as much of a fat admirer as Levi is; Devin who was one of the very first subscribers to their website, still mesmerised by Erwin’s and Levi’s journey, taking the blond man in question from slightly chubby to fat, to _obese_. Devin, who continues to not only pay the monthly fee to keep getting new content from Erwin – videos, pictures, gifs, food diary entries – but who likes, no, who _loves_ to donate on a weekly basis to Erwin’s food fund. Often enough sending Levi’s lover his favourite foods and snacks directly.

“Would you like the crisps as an appetizer?” Levi asks, and Erwin hums contentedly, nodding his big head, the puffy cheeks slightly red, and Levi’s chest is flooded with warmth as he, once again, realizes what a lucky man he is, looking at his perfectly shaped lover who is gazing at him with so much love in his eyes. It’s almost a little overwhelming.

Erwin’s eyes literally light up when Levi returns to the room with the medium-sized bowl of the very aromatic and super crunchy snacks. “God, they smell so deliciously…” the blond man murmurs when Levi places it in his hands, onto that glorious and still partly exposed belly that Levi cannot get enough of. It’s a symbol of true beauty in his eyes. But at the same time, it is also the most erotic thing he’s ever seen, and staring at it too long will get him hard and needy. Not that Erwin would complain about Levi popping a boner and wanting to have sex with him, but… Now is not the time. Not yet.

He breathes a kiss onto Erwin’s forehead before leaving the room again, making sure the bottle of Pepsi is placed in his boyfriend’s reach. Then, Levi gets to work.

The bathroom is clean, of course, because he likes to keep their small house, that has once belonged to Erwin’s mother, tidy and neat. But he needs to prepare a few things before getting his boyfriend in there. Before getting Erwin naked and under the spacious, fairly new-installed shower, and his hands onto that big, wobbly body. So, Levi turns up the radiators to the maximum, thanking the Gods that they chose to install in-floor heating as well, because it’s perfect.

Erwin doesn’t fit into the tub anymore. At least not in a way it would be comfortable for the big man. That’s why they need to use the shower. And because they don’t want to keep the hot water running the whole time, the room must be as cosily warm as possible – hence the two big radiators _and_ the in-floor heating. Levi thought about everything when they started remodelling the main bathroom. And Erwin loves it, just as much as Levi does.

He prepares the waterproof bolstered stool and picks out the gels and shampoos he wants to use on Erwin today, while waiting for the room to heat up, lays out the towels and other beauty products he wants to apply on his beautiful boyfriend, making him look even prettier, even though they won’t be filming their time spent under the running water. They did that last week, giving their subscribers another prolonged insight into their cleansing routine, and Levi smirks when he thinks of _another_ shower video they also did this month – in which Erwin was kneeling on the floor, sucking eagerly on Levi’s cock as if it was a can of sugary cream.

A slight wave of arousal traverses through Levi’s body and he nearly drops the lavender-scented body lotion onto the floor, catching the falling plastic bottle just in time before it hits the ground. He curses lowly at himself, putting the item onto the sink, like intended. Then, as the room begins to palpably warm up, he wanders back to the living room – and the sight of his beloved, fat boyfriend, sitting in an utterly relaxed way on their spacious couch, watching an old episode of _Gilmore Girls_ and happily munching loudly on those favoured crisps of his, makes Levi feel this comfortable warmth in his chest again, spreading all around his heart in a lovely fashion.

While also making his groin throb a little, as his gaze settles on that big belly, knowing that he will see it in its full beauty in just a few minutes when he will help Erwin out of his clothes, get him naked and wet, when he will be touching him all over, in innocent as well as forbidden placed, when he—

“You’re having lewd thoughts,” the man teases him, chuckling, while still chewing on the three or four crisps he’s just put in his mouth, and God – Erwin’s just too cute and sexy. Levi sighs.

“How can I _not_ have lewd thoughts when you look so sweet and hot,” he replies, smirking, now making a beeline for his lover, who’s chuckling again and putting the bowl of crisps, almost empty, to the side.

“…is it time for my shower yet?” the blond man asks, his voice lower than before, maybe even a bit sultry. But then again, this might also just be Levi’s imagination.

“Not yet,” Levi says, retaking his seat right next to Erwin, pressing himself as tightly as possible against his boyfriend of five years who puts his big arm around Levi’s small frame, while the raven-haired man grabs the unfinished bowl of crisps, “first, you’re going to be a good boy and finish your snack, sugarplum,” he says, and Erwin chuckles again.

“Okay, daddy,” he agrees, pretty shyly, and Levi can’t suppress a pleased and, fairly quite aroused groan at that. Especially, when he finally begins to feed his darling the cheesy left-over crisps, and watching Erwin eat, hearing that crunching sound, watching that cute mouth, those pouty lips, wet and peppered with tiny specs of herbs, move, while also feeling that large arm draped around him – it’s all divine to Levi.

“Yeah, you’re such a good boy, look at that,” Levi murmurs, not caring how needy and turned on he sounds rights now, “you finished the whole bowl. Well done!” Erwin giggles – and Levi feels a sense of pride welling in his chest. Even though – let’s be honest – a bowl of that size filled merely with crisps is not that big of a deal for Erwin to eat… Still, Levi’s pleased and happy. “Wanna lick the spices off my fingers, my little marshmallow?” he asks, and Erwin’s nodding frantically. Which is fucking cute. And sexy. And, oh God, it’s even sexier to watch and feel Erwin’s tongue moving against his fingers, sucking them into that big greedy mouth of his.

This is simply pure eroticism.

“What a good boy…” Levi’s words are only a deep rumble, arousal beginning to slightly tug on all of his strings, and he offers Erwin a pleased and somewhat sexy smile, reciprocated by the same gesture – and Erwin smiling like that is a stunning sight. “Shower?” Levi prompts and Erwin nods.

And Levi’s… excited.

Even though it is something so trivial, it arouses him on many levels and brings him utter joy. And that’s the core of their relationship: being able to enjoy mundane, everyday things with each other. This is what so many couples are lacking and why, in the end, they separate. Because life together becomes too boring because they cannot appreciate the little things, the beauty that lies in the daily details of a joined home.

Levi can.

He lives for them.

For in this home each and everything is do is special. Because they are on a mission. A mission of love with a mutual goal: getting Erwin as fat as possible.

Levi helps his beautiful boyfriend to get up onto his feet. It’s not like Erwin’s not able to do that on his own anymore. But… It’s easier this way. And: Levi loves pampering his fat, blond, handsome boyfriend and taking care of him in general, doing nice things for Erwin Smith, helping him, serving him even. So taking his hands and aiding him in lifting that enormous, pretty body of his up is what he just simply likes doing – and what _Erwin_ likes him doing.

“Thank you, babe,” he says, and Levi smiles.

Erwin is large. God, he has become so large over the past few months, Levi’s all giddy just looking at all the new fat rolls all over his lover’s body. These things are the most exciting kind of discoveries to make. And Levi loves to explore Erwin’s body to look for them.

“Come on,” the raven prods, taking Erwin’s large hand into his own, rejoicing once more at how thick Erwin’s fingers actually are, “I wanna get rid of your fucking clothes.”

Erwin chuckles. “So eager…” he teases while being lead to the heated bathroom.

Levi doesn’t fuck around, as soon as he closes the door to their bathroom, he begins taking off Erwin’s clothes, starting with that t-shirt of his, nearly drenched in sweat – and he’s definitely going to do laundry day tomorrow. But today, he doesn’t give a shit about that, doesn’t want to even think about it, prefers to focus on what lies before him, what he frees; his lover’s huge, bouncy belly in all its naked glory.

It’s so beautiful and hot, so fucking sexy, it’s nearly mind-blowing. So are Erwin’s tits.

They are… big. So big that a lot of skinny women would kill to have them on their own body. “I think you could definitely fill out a B-cup, baby,” Levi murmurs, unable to stop himself from touching Erwin’s manboobs, feeling both of them up with his hands, those fluffy, saggy, beautiful soft tits with the big nipples, hardening under his fingers, the soft hair scarcely covering Erwin’s huge chest feeling tender underneath his pads and palms – and the way a shy moan escapes Erwin’s lips as Levi begins to concentrate on his buds, twisting them between his thumb and index finger, is pure magic; and Levi cannot stop thinking about the last lingerie photo shoot they did.

Erwin’s fans love that. Seeing the blond man wear women’s underwear. Silk panties, garter belts, stockings – and bras. Beautiful, tasteful bras. One of Erwin’s subscribers actually sent in a whole freaking collection of lingerie of his favourite brand. And oh, how much fun Erwin and Levi had with that – as did the subscriber, of course. Because as a return for the donation he received a lot of pictures, Erwin modelling each set like the professional that he is. And as a cherry on top, said fan also received a beautiful, extremely hot video of Erwin jerking off while wearing the man’s favourite bra, and Levi feeding him chocolates while he did so.

Levi wonders if any of the sets will still fit Erwin, and he makes a mental note of bringing them out tomorrow to test his theories. Because the raven-haired believes that Erwin has grown out of them – and a deep shiver ripples down his spine, the arousal in his veins becoming more prominent, when he imagines Erwin struggling with the bra, trying to hook it around his body and failing miserably at it, an undeniable evidence of his beloved having become even bigger. Undeniable evidence of Erwin having become fatter. And that is just so… It’s so fucking sexy…!

“Ugh, Levi…” Erwin breathes out lowly, and Levi shifts his gaze from those magnificent tits and nipples to his boyfriend’s chubby and beautifully flushed face.

“Gorgeous…” he mumbles, more to himself than to Erwin. The blond man still catches the comment, smiling shyly at his lover who lets go of his tits, drags his nails gently down the big, round belly, once more tracing the stretch marks with his fingers, popping one of his digits playfully into the naval as he sinks down onto his knees in front of Erwin, before hooking his fingers under the waistband of Erwin’s sweat pants and pulling them down slowly.

Erwin’s not wearing any boxers, he never does at home. It’s pretty uncomfortable, he says, and there’s also another reason: Levi can reach his dick quicker that way. Like now. Just pulling down those pants and freeing the rest of this gigantic, enjoyable body, looking at those huge thighs, each the size of a big, solid flower tub, the chubby shanks he cannot even fit between his own hands, the large, fluffy, distended belly, the ever so soft fat rolls under Erwin’s pretty tits and on his sides, his huge, flabby arms, the pudgy double chin.

“God, you are so beautiful…” he murmurs, without even realizing that he’s speaking out aloud, making Erwin giggle lowly. Then, their gazes meet once again. And Levi mumbles his first request out to Erwin. “Lift you belly up, pudding, so I can take a better look at your dick.” And then he watches in utter fascination as Erwin’s big arms move across his equally big body, both plump hands touching the saggy belly, lifting the high amount of fat up; and there’s nothing Levi likes to see more than Erwin playing with his own fat, touching it, moving it, moving his belly like that, enabling his feeder to look at… “My God…” Levi gasps, “what a beautiful cock!” he praises his boyfriend in a deep, sultry tone as his gaze settles on his boyfriend’s blood-filled prick and the loose, big balls hanging low.

Erwin’s not particularly big down there. His cock is beautiful nonetheless. Thick, uncut and framed by dark blond, curly hair, surrounded by a jiggly pad of fat – and exquisite example of gainer perfection. Because that what Erwin is. A gainer and a feedee. His feedee. Levi’s.

The blond giant releases a wanton sound when Levi touches his cock, stroking it languidly, playfully, fondles with his balls next, those cute, saggy, fluffy balls, brushing his fingertips over the soft structure, pulling slightly at each ball sack, smiling up at his lover who is yet again creating a highly arousing sight for Levi’s eyes – because the way Erwin nearly absent-mindedly strokes his own belly with his fat fingers like that, tenderly and slowly, with his eyes shut, while having his private parts played with, is just enticing.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Levi mumbles once again before leaning forward and planting a soft kiss onto that big, fattened stomach, “so freaking perfect,” he adds in a whisper, planting a second and a third kiss onto Erwin’s belly, eliciting another one of those cute and somewhat cheeky chuckles from his boyfriend, laced with a moan. And then Levi cannot stop himself, putting his own hands onto that massive ball of fat, nearly undivided except for those beautiful rolls under those beautiful boobs and on the beautiful sides.

He strokes it, caresses the stretched skin, revelling in how utterly soft the fat underneath it feels. It’s like touching a puppy. Or a kitten. Something cute and untainted, something innocent. It feels like touching a baby. Only Erwin isn’t a baby. He’s a full-grown, adult, obese, sexy man with a colossal hunger and an equally whopping sex drive – and Levi, once more, cannot believe how fucking lucky he is. Because he is one of the very few men actually living out the ultimate fantasy of being in a loving relationship with a man who is also their feedee.

They started speaking online on a very badly programmed dating website for gay fat men and their admirers, one of the very few spots for meetings such as theirs. Back then Erwin was… Well, he wasn’t slim, because Erwin has _never_ been slim. Chubby since his birth, the classical tale of a large human being with all the mobbing and harassment that comes with not being skinny, with all the failed attempts of losing weight and cutting out presumably bad foods, with all the frustration and hurt a society fixated upon a skeletal “beauty” standard delivers. And Levi hates society for that. Shoves a huge middle finger into its face every single day, happy he can work from home and doesn’t have to face too many ignorant humans every single fucking day.

So no, Erwin was not slim when they met. He was pudgy. And actually not fat enough to fit Levi’s standards of attraction, but… Their conversations were interesting and flirtatious from the very beginning and when after three weeks of constantly chatting, texting and endless phone conversations in the evenings Erwin told Levi that he actually wouldn’t mind putting on more weight because he had finally embraced his big body and felt confident as a chubby man and didn’t want to limit himself concerning his food, because he loved eating, Levi was already falling for him. And when Erwin suggested for them to meet in real life, Levi booked the train ticket while they were still on the phone talking.

He remembers how he came into this house for the first time, loving it since the very beginning, but completely unaware that this would soon become his home, too.

Their first night was epic.

And just three months later, Levi quit his job and moved in with Erwin, left everything behind, not listening to his friends and family calling him crazy and confusing love with lust. But it was always love – _and_ lust. Always that intoxicating mix, heightened by Erwin’s drunken confession on their first year anniversary that he dreamt of Levi becoming his feeder after they had watched some corresponding porn together.

Erwin felt embarrassed the next day and started stammering an apology, but Levi shushed him with a deep kiss, telling him that becoming his feeder would make his biggest dream come true – because he had always fantasized about that concept, never daring to imagine it actually becoming a reality for him.

He’d had fat boyfriends before, and he _had_ made them a little bit fatter during their time together. But only by encouraging them to go to restaurants with him or order big take out for cosy movie nights together – not by actually feeding them, acting with a common goal in mind, addressing the issue of _wanting_ to make them bigger. Then, Levi had donated money to various feedees online, partaking in something like an internet relationship. But it was never something exclusive, and there were never any feelings involved. It was all merely carnal pleasure. But it was okay. It was all he could get, Levi was sure. Until Erwin’s proposal.

And now here they are.

The chubby man having grown into an obese beauty with the wanted help of Levi – and the thought of Erwin trying on some leftover clothes from when they became a couple and tearing them in the process because they are so tiny now, makes a crass shiver creep down his spine. That’s the moment Levi chooses to get rid of his own clothing.

Erwin almost purrs like a contented cat while watching his boyfriend and feeder undress hastily in front of his eyes, and Levi smirks at him when he’s fully naked, his huge cock erect. “See what you’re doing to me, dove?” the raven-haired coos, pointing at his dick, making Erwin grin sassily.

“Pervert,” he teases, and Levi pinches the blond man’s giant nipple as a chastisement, making Erwin yelp out and then laugh. “That’s not fair!”

“It’s not fair that you are so breath-takingly sexy, making me horny all the time,” Levi responds, scoffing – and Erwin’s laughing again. It’s that almost shy, contented laugh, that makes all the butterflies in Levi’s stomach go crazy, what makes him realize, yet again, how much he loves Erwin and how happy he is to be with him. “Come on now.”

Levi opens up the sliding door to their huge, ground-level shower, leading Erwin to sit on the stool in the middle, while he takes the shower head into his hand, turning up the water and waiting for it to reach the perfect temperature – not too hot, not too cold. Something in the middle. Something that feels nice on Erwin’s naked skin.

And then, their cleaning ritual begins.


	2. Chapter 2

“Close your eyes and relax, baby,” Levi murmurs, his hand lazily gliding over Erwin’s massive shoulder and into his neck, and his big boyfriend just hums contentedly and does what his lover tells him to do. Closing his eyes and slowly tilting his head back. Because Erwin knows what’s coming.

As always, Levi starts with getting that perfect blond hair wet, Erwin’s pudgy face, letting the pleasantly warm water run over Erwin’s back next. That beautiful, big back with a few fat rolls, the first just underneath Erwin’s shoulder blades.

Levi carefully lifts them up to make sure the water gets to every patch of Erwin’s beautiful, soft skin; and he shudders lightly as he does so. Because those cute fat rolls just feel so fluffy and fantastic. He truly can’t get enough of touching them. That’s why he takes his time in getting Erwin all wet, touches all the other fat rolls of his body, moving from behind Erwin’s back to his front to face him. That’s when Erwin shortly opens his eyes to gaze at his boyfriend, who is moving his hand across the blond man’s chest now, revelling in the fact how fucking small it looks on Erwin’s body.

Because it is small. All of Levi is small. _Especially_ next to Erwin.

He’s not only shorter but, compared to the blond, a freaking stick, seeming feather-light. Even though Levi isn’t skinny. He’s not muscular either. He’s… He guesses he can pass as normal. A short, kind of slim man with an average weight. Maybe one or two kilos too much, but not quite enough to really fit the term overweight in any way.

Their viewers enjoy that peculiar difference between them. Maybe because just as Levi seems extremely small next to Erwin, the blond seems to be even _bigger_ next to him. They have frequent comments coming in from all sorts of users expressing their love for their height and size difference, and when Levi contemplates his own preferences from all those times he was out there looking for feederism content on the web, he too enjoyed it very much when the feeder was particularly smaller than his feedee. Just a normal guy feeding an enormous, sexy man. And he has to grin lightly when he thinks about all those comments from feedee-viewers who have a bit of a crush on him, complementing his work and the love he pours into his job which is more than a job really.

Because he really loves Erwin. And he really loves feeding him, caring for the man. Making him bigger. Making him happy.

That’s also why he would never ever take up the requests of some of their feedee-viewers asking him to become their feeder as well, even if just for one night, or merely online. That’s off limits. No matter how much money those viewers offer for that service – and they offer _a lot_. But Levi only wants to feed Erwin.

He does, however, run a blog especially for feedees on their website – though a lot of feeders read and comment it too – where Levi’s posting pictures of how he prepares food for Erwin, giving tips on how to gain weight quickly, sharing some of Erwin’s favourite recipes or just talking about what he loves about fat bodies so much, sharing just how highly it arouses to play with Erwin’s belly for instance. Because all of this is well-received by their subscribers, making them happy and probably horny too, and talking about those things, sharing them with people who understand, is what makes _Levi_ happy. What makes Erwin happy too. That’s the main reason for running the whole website.

And the money.

Because Erwin eats a lot. And good food costs a lot. So, it’s kind of a win-win situation: They do what they love and they get paid for it. A lot.

Erwin doesn’t go to work anymore. His website has become his job, his only income. And he’s definitely making more than he used to as a private tutor.

Soon after setting up their web space, when they started their journey as feeder and feedee and wanted a means of simply documenting their progress, Levi quit his new-found office job and started as a freelancer in order to be able to work from home – and have more time to focus on their online activities. They set up paywalls pretty quickly, after gaining thousands of fans over just a short period of time, who had started to donate money on their own in order to pay for Erwin’s food and clothes, the majority expressing they would be willing to pay for content as well. And it proved to be true.

Levi still works as a programmer from home. But he cut his hours, cut down the client list, works for a handful of agencies as backup and support now. Because their own website is much more important. It has basically become Levi’s main job as well. And it’s the best job he’s ever had.

“Is the temperature okay, darling?” he asks, and Erwin nods, smiling, closing his eyes again, looking purely contented and happy. It’s a beautiful sight. So are his tits. Those enormous manly boobs Levi’s feeling up again as he moves the shower head across them to sprinkle them with water thoroughly, lifting each of them up carefully, brushing his fingers over those perky nipples with a big areola that looks rather dark against Erwin’s skin right now as he moves his hand, the touch making the fat man groan lightly with pleasure.

Levi makes the water flow over Erwin’s huge thighs, some of the excess fat beginning to express itself in the form of beautiful fat flaps. He gets the man’s huge shanks wet, kneeling down on the floor between his boyfriend’s legs. And then, Levi doesn’t even have to ask, for Erwin lifts his belly up on his own, enabling Levi to wet his dick, pour water over his balls and his fattened abdomen. And once Erwin’s body is completely glistening due to wetness, Levi shuts the shower off and reaches for the shampoo bottle first.

Because they always start with Erwin’s hair.

He uses the shampoo one of Erwin’s fans paid for. It’s a fancy bottle, the content organic, smelling of rosemary and grapefruit. Slowly, Levi starts to work it into those beautiful strands of blond hair, massaging Erwin’s scalp as well, grinning lightly when Erwin stars releasing those relaxed and satisfied groans, the man’s own huge hands resting on his massive knees as he leans into the touch of his boyfriend.

“Is that good?” Levi asks hoarsely, not able to stop himself from leaning against Erwin’s back as he continues to do wash his hair like that, pressing his growing erection against Erwin’s spine, guarded by layers of fat and skin, feeling fantastic against his prick, Erwin’s whole back feeling glorious against his stomach and chest, his thighs.

The blond chuckles. “Well, _you are_ definitely feeling good…” he teases his partner, making Levi huff out a laugh.

“I told you that you are so sexy that you keep making me feel horny… This is your fault, baby cakes.”

Erwin chuckles again, still clearly enjoying the way Levi gently massages his scalp, working in the lovely shampoo.

He uses the same kind of gentleness to rinse it out again, only to apply the corresponding, organic conditioner next, carrying the same pleasant fragrance. And while the product settles in, unfolding its magic, Levi showers off Erwin’s whole body, renewing the wetness, quicker this time, before he grabs the bottle of body wash, squeezing a big portion into his hands, which are finally touching Erwin’s fat body again. And that’s probably his most favourite part.

Spreading the gel all over his boyfriend’s skin, touching every centimetre of his magnificent body.

He starts with Erwin’s shoulders and his neck, caressing and stroking, getting the wash all foamy, deploying it over Erwin’s left arm next. Levi takes his time, enjoying every second of cleaning Erwin. Of course the man could do it himself. And sometimes Erwin does, Levi only partly assisting him in washing his back and such. But right before a big eating and filming session, Levi is the one who does all of it. Who _wants_ to do all of it. It’s like it’s part of the foreplay. And Levi loves foreplay, loves how those flabby arms feel under his palms as he coats them with shower gel, all this while squeezing some more of the wash into his hands or directly onto Erwin’s skin.

He makes sure to massage Erwin’s hands, also rubbing between the fat fingers, making sure everything is clean, making sure Erwin’s relaxed. And the ongoing release of low groans, mixed with that satisfied light smirk on the blond man’s face, tells Levi that his boyfriend is.

Levi moves onto the broad and fluffy chest next, once again touching those enthralling man boobs, taking both into his hands, squeezing them gently while his thumbs rub over Erwin’s big nipples, making them hard, making Erwin shudder a bit; and the blond man’s eyes are so wonderfully glassy when he opens them to glance at his lover, slowly sinking down to his knees again as he starts to move his foam-covered hands down Erwin’s bulgy stomach.

He only takes them off shortly, only to apply more of the body wash directly onto that enormous belly. Then, they are back of that masterpiece of fat and stretched out skin, that beautifully, wobbly belly, jiggling whenever Levi moves his hands across it. And Levi takes his time. Again. More time, actually. Because washing Erwin’s belly and playing with it is probably his most favourite hobby.

He loves Erwin’s huge ass – but the man’s bloated belly is his favourite part. He’s a belly man.

“Oh yeah…” Levi groans, not able to suppress his excitement pouring out of his mouth like that as he continues to rub Erwin’s big ball of fat, watching it move and jiggle, “God, I really love your belly, Erwin…”

The blond man releases another low chuckle at this comment, looking down at his boyfriend kneeling between his thighs, spreading the wash all over Erwin’s giant stomach, moving slowly to go underneath it, coat the nearly-hidden, fattened abdomen with the gel as well, Erwin’s balls, the blond once again aiding in lifting up his belly.

“Thank you, baby,” Levi murmurs, starting to wash Erwin’s dick next, that is growing under those ministrations. And tonight, Levi actually spends more time washing his boyfriend’s cute cock, stroking it all over with both of his hands until it’s fully hard and throbbing – only then, Levi lets go of it, earning a protesting whine from the big blond man. “Not now, darling… Later,” he whispers, even though he has to fight his own resolve. Because, actually, he wouldn’t mind jerking Erwin off right here and now. But since the blond needs time to recover after an orgasm and the food will be here shortly for their video shoot, he cannot make that happen right now, has to hold himself back. “Later,” he repeats, and Erwin sighs. But he’s grinning. Because he knows it’s better this way.

Levi attends Erwin’s thighs next, spreading the wash all over them, massaging the soft, pudgy flesh and all the little craters formed in it by the excess fat, gazing up from time to time in order to look at that magnificent belly of his boyfriend poking out like that, that belly that is hanging there like that, and Levi’s revelling in the sight of this huge curve, this ball of fat that is all his to play with.

After he is done with Erwin’s legs, he stands up, grinning at Erwin who is staring at Levi’s erection with a partly opened mouth, that greedy mouth of his, that will be moving excessively in just a few moments, when Erwin will be gorging down all the food he ordered; and Levi can’t wait for that to happen.

His cock throbs again – and that’s the moment something unexpected happens. That’s the moment Erwin suddenly wraps his big arms around Levi’s petite form and pulls him almost harshly against his engorged belly, Levi’s hard dick pressing right into that monstrous cluster of fat, that beautifully soft, spherical stomach; and when Erwin’s huge hands wander down to land on his ass, completely covering the cheeks, and press him forward by it even more, increasing the pressure of Erwin’s belly against Levi’s cock, the raven-haired lets out a loud, lustful, almost desperate moan.

“Fuck…!” he rasps, both of his hands coming to rest on Erwin’s wet and foamy chest as Erwin starts moving Levi’s body, as if he was a toy, rubbing the smaller man’s groin against his jiggling belly, smirking smugly at his boyfriend who’s beginning to pant. “Fuck, Erwin… stop…” he gasps, but his protest is… weak. Because _Levi’s_ weak. So fucking weak when it comes to Erwin and his swollen belly. So weak that he actually doesn’t even realize that he’s started to move his hips according to Erwin’s pulling movements. So weak he cannot stop himself from rubbing his dick against that hot, massive potbelly.

It’s the best fucking feeling ever.

“Fuck, Erwin…” Levi pants, and Erwin just smirks at him, continuing to press Levi against his body, just as much as Levi continues to move his hips and rub his dick all over Erwin’s belly, his breathing becoming erratic, those blue eyes looking up at him making him feel all dizzy, his balls beginning to tingle – because rubbing his cock against this beautiful, fat man, his skin all slick and foamy, it’s… fucking perfect and oh so hot…! “Fuck…!”

Levi can’t stop himself anymore, the pace of his hips picking up – and then he just has to do it. Grabbing Erwin’s thick and fatty neck, bringing their mouths together in a heated, wet kiss with a lot of tongue, one of his hands instinctively wandering to Erwin’s double chin, the softness of it against his fingers only spiking his arousal as Erwin’s big tongue glides over his own.

“Fuck…” he whispers against those pulp lips, kissing Erwin once again. Deeply. Passionately. Messily. Rejoicing at that wanton groan the big man releases into his mouth, Erwin’s thick fingers tightening on his ass, pressing into his cheeks as he pulls Levi even closer, and the strength of this embrace, the hotness of Erwin’s wet skin, the man’s satisfied and amused groan that once again passes into Levi’s mouth as he keeps rubbing himself against that wonderful belly, is what finally pushes the dark-haired man over the edge.

“Fuuuuuuuck…!” he moans, pressing his forehead against Erwin’s as his body trembles while his dick spurts his semen all over that majestic belly that is the centre of Levi’s attention each and every day. “Fuuuuck…” he moans again, while Erwin’s chuckling is deep, seductive, as he strokes Levi’s ass cheeks softly while his partner climaxes all over him. “God…” Levi pants, opening his eyes again to look into that beautiful, deep shade of blue.

Erwin’s smiling, still holding Levi pressed tightly against his body. “That was… _hot_ …” the blond, fat man whispers, and Levi scoffs, grinning.

“I think I almost fainted just now with all the steam and warmth around us,” he jokes, and Erwin pats his globes playfully.

“That would have been hot, too,” the blond teases, making Levi scoff again.

Then, the raven slowly straightens up, Erwin’s hands leaving his ass, and when he looks down onto that big belly, now not only covered by foam but also globs of his cum, he thinks he is close to fainting again. Because that sight is just so freaking hot…!

“Shit,” he breathes out, eyes transfixed onto that moment of glorious, hot beauty, “I need to take a picture of that. Your fans will love it,” he’s saying, already opening up the shower sliding door to grab his mobile phone to take the snapshot.

“ _Our_ fans,” Erwin corrects him in a warm voice, smiling, when Levi steps back into the warm shower space.

He smirks. “Erwin, they’re _your_ fans… _You_ are the star.”

“Oh, but would I be without you?” the fat man picks up in an amused fashion, tilting his head slightly. “What would a feedee be without his feeder, huh?” he asks, smiling. “And may I remind you that what the majority of _our_ fans love is our dynamic? Come on, Levi – they go crazy whenever we post a video of you feeding or fucking me or simply talking to me… They love you, too. And don’t forget about all those feedees asking you to be their feeder, too…”

Levi hates the fact that he can feel himself beginning to blush. “Shut up, silly man.”

“Just yesterday I received a message from a fan, saying how he’s absolutely envious of me having such a darn good boyfriend and feeder like you, and I couldn’t agree more,” Erwin continues, while Levi is fumbling with his phone to activate the best camera setting, not able to contain a smile. Because Erwin making him compliments is… just the best. “We are in this together, babe, and I love that.”

“You’re still the star, sugarplum,” Levi says, finally pointing the camera at his boyfriend’s beautiful belly, “and now act accordingly and gimme a hot pose, okay?” Erwin chuckles – and then does as he’s being instructed. Because he _is_ a star. A diva. Glamorous and professional. And he delivers, and if Levi hadn’t just orgasmed, he’d have a hard-on right now, because the way Erwin just holds his belly, his fingers smearing Levi’s cum lightly across his own skin, and the way he’s looking at the camera, his gaze deep and erotic, it’s… mesmerising.

The hottest thing ever.

“Shit, that’s fucking sexy,” Levi comments, taking a few more pictures of his beautiful, big boyfriend and his large, protruding belly, “uh, I love that, Win.” Erwin’s cheeky smile intensifies – and Levi takes his favourite pic then. “I love this one,” he says, showing the last snap to his boyfriend who nods, still smiling.

“It really is nice,” the blond agrees, satisfied with the way he looks. “Good job, Mr photographer.”

“Oh, shooting with a top model is always pleasant and easy work,” Levi replies, taking up the joke.

“So will I make the cover of Vogue magazine?” Erwin teases.

“That piece of trash is way below you, darling,” Levi murmurs, already applying a few filters and cropping the picture, “you are bigger than that,” the raven-haired jokes, making Erwin laugh.

“I would definitely not even _fit_ onto the cover,” the blond continues amusedly. And pleased.

“Well, if we only took one of your ass cheeks…”

Erwin snorts. “Still wouldn’t fit…” he says cheekily, patting his belly softly – a sight that Levi adores.

“How about one of your eyebrows?” Levi teases, looking at those huge bushy things, making a memo to make Erwin an appointment at their hair-dresser to not only cut Erwin’s beautiful hair soon but also trim those beautiful brows, that Erwin is so proud of. Just like he is proud of his enormous belly, and those flabby arms, and the thick thighs, all those beautiful fat rolls on his back.

“I think that would work,” Erwin agrees, chuckling. “But Vogue is still below me, right?” he picks up Levi’s statement, clearly wanting to hear more compliments on his body from his boyfriend.

“Oh, yes, darling…” Levi thus reassures, complying with the unspoken request gladly. “You are way too beautiful to be put onto the cover of such a mundane, boring, out-dated trash. All the other models depicted in the magazine would look like sad little starved kittens rescued right out of the trash compared to you anyway.” Erwin’s laughing, and Levi can see just how much his boyfriend is enjoying all the things he’s saying. “You know you’re the most beautiful man on the planet, don’t you, honey?”

“Am I?” Erwin asks cheekily, cocking a brow, his hands still caressing his own belly, and Levi can’t help but take a closer look at that, watch how Erwin is still smearing his cum all over his bloated stomach, mixing it with the foam of the body wash. Levi swallows, returning his gaze to Erwin’s eyes.

“Yes,” he says, “you are. Your hair is the perfect shade of blond, your eyebrows look royal, your eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue and your body is like that of a king who was made to rule the world, baby. I mean, look at that belly… My God…” he murmurs, taking a step closer and putting one of his hands onto it, beginning to stroke Erwin as well. Gently and softly. “This is divine, Erwin. _You_ are divine…”

He bends forward and presses a chaste kiss onto Erwin’s lips, who give out a satisfied hum, and when Levi looks into his boyfriend’s face after, he sees nothing but sheer happiness – and that’s what makes _him_ happy.

“Thank you, babe…” the blond murmurs, and Levi gives him another kiss.

“Let me quickly upload the pic and then we’ll continue,” Levi says, stepping out of the shower once again to dry his hand that has just touched Erwin’s fantastic belly so he can type quicker.

He puts the beautiful photo onto Erwin’s Twitter, his Instagram and Snapchat, his Facebook page too, adding a few hashtags and the caption: _“Getting ready for the feast and already causing orgasms…”_ Levi loves it.

Then, he puts the phone away and steps back into the shower.

This time, Levi activates the big, square-shaped rain shower head they had installed when remodelling the room to their likes and taste, so that he can use both hands on Erwin’s body while rinsing him off. Erwin also uses both of his hands to touch Levi’s naked form while he does so – and those large hands with those sausage-like, fat fingers caressing his skin feel so good, despite the fact Levi’s just climaxed. Because this isn’t _purely_ sexual. Erwin’s touches, his tender caresses are full of love and devotion. So is his voice when he asks Levi: “Can you kiss me again?”

And, of course, Levi complies. Cupping that big, fat face with both of his small hands, leaning forwards against Erwin’s huge belly and chest, pressing his lips onto Erwin’s. Over and over again. Peppering his mouth with feather light kisses while Erwin’s hands roam across his back and ass.

“You’re so freaking hot, so sexy,” Levi mumbles between the tender kisses, “and clever, smart. You’re witty, and compassionate, and… you’re just the best, baby.”

Erwin’s smiling into the kiss, playfully sticking out his tongue and running it against Levi’s bottom lip, who immediately complies and gives his boyfriend what he wants: a deeper kiss. Levi’s wet muscle meeting Erwin’s, engaging in a little game of teasing, until their tongues are tangling together, sliding over one another.

“Fuck, I’m hard again…” Erwin mumbles, making Levi chuckle.

“Later, baby… Like I told you,” the raven-haired reminds him, straightening back up to continue rinsing the wash and the conditioner plus his cum off, touching Erwin everywhere, even playfully giving that stiff cock a stroke when he’s on his knees again.

“Can’t you…” Erwin suddenly breathes out, and Levi looks up into lust-blown eyes, “can’t you just blow me…?”

Levi shudders, his eyes moving back to gaze at that cock resting in his hand, twitching slightly. And… And fighting his desire to just do what Erwin’s asking of him is just as hard as Erwin’s delightful dick.

“You know I love to blow you,” he says, letting go of his boyfriend’s genitals, getting back onto his feet, “but you also know that you need a lot of time to recover, and taking a nap after the shower is not an option today. Your food is already on the way and—“

Erwin chuckles. “I know, I know…” he says, smiling, “you just make me really horny…”

“I will blow you after you’ve eaten. How does that sound?”

“…will we film that as well?” Erwin asks, and Levi considers this option.

“We can,” he says, “since the last blow-job video was of you blowing _me_ , it would be a nice change.”

“…but I also want you to fuck me tonight…” Erwin adds, his voice just a little shy, moreover sultry. And Levi has to swallow once again.

“…I can do that too… Blow you and then fuck you…”

Erwin hums. “Perfect…”

And Levi cannot believe that his groin throbs just a little bit.

When it comes to Erwin _he_ is the one who is insatiable…

“Speaking about fucking you – stand up so I can wash your ass, baby,” he instructs gently, pushing the stool away as his lover does what he’s being asked to do; and then Levi finally gets to touch those huge cheeks properly, taking his time, moving his hands all over the soft, pudgy flesh, down along the back of Erwin’s huge thighs, and then slowly up again to touch those enormous globes.

Erwin’s ass is huge. So fucking big. It’s the most perfect ass he has ever seen, and Levi makes a memo to make some new ass-photos for Erwin’s subscribers. And for himself to enjoy whenever he feels like looking at his boyfriend’s naked behind.

He swallows thickly before he moves his fingers down Erwin’s crack, applying some of the sensitive washing gel that is being rinsed out with flowing water slowly. Erwin flinches a bit when Levi moves the pads of his fingers over Erwin’s hole, resisting the urge to just shove them in and stimulate Erwin’s prostate.

“Later,” he mumbles to himself, getting back to his feet.

Erwin’s face is flushed when Levi turns off the water and looks at his boyfriend. It’s making him smile. Because Levi’s happy. He’s happy that he manages to turn Erwin on so much and that the blond loves having sex with him. It’s one of those little moments where Levi just cannot believe his luck.

He quickly dries himself off before helping Erwin to do the same, making sure he wipes off every last drop of water under his glorious tits and under every fat roll, under every flab of fat-filled skin. Then, he dries off the stool and makes Erwin take a seat again in the middle of the room, making the blond man close his eyes once more as Levi begins to rub the body lotion across Erwin’s form, taking his time once more, enjoying every second of his hands gliding over Erwin’s nakedness, the lovely lavender fragrance filling his nostrils.

He’s almost a little angry when the doorbell rings. And then again, he isn’t. Because the food is here. And with it, the next part of their lovely evening will begin.

“I’ll go get it,” Levi says to his boyfriend, putting on his dark green bathrobe, “you go and get ready, okay?”

“Okay, babe,” Erwin answers, offering a smile.

And Levi cannot wait to finally watch and film Erwin eat.


End file.
